Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Winds Embrace
by Kurotiger
Summary: You know, no one asks for this crap to fall on them. Heck, no one asks to be pulled into it either! But here I am, and now I better fly high because there's no way in hell I'm getting chained down again. This life is mine and I will be free.
1. Prologue

I own nothing other then the Oc's  
And Katekyo Hitman Reborn has inspired me to post my own little fic  
Enjoy!

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn:

The Winds Embrace

Prologue:

Everything that happens in someones life, shapes them.

I should know. I've been under my parents chains till this very day and I got to say, seeing the poor man trying to keep me alive after running me over made me just want to tell him to just let my lie and get the hell away from here.

Why? Because I knew my parents. They would use this to not only put more spot light on themselves as the most caring, mourning family in all of Canada, but also make this poor man lose everything...

My mother and father are all about image, making sure I aimed for the highest grades and the perfect job. threatening to take what little freedom I had. And I couldn't run away do to the fact my father quit latterly ran the law. He was the top brase and he was a man that would hunt me down to the very moon if it meant keeping me under his boot.

My mother was a star among stars, appearing to be one of the most charitable and kindest person out there.

HA!

When your a multi billionaire that runs the worlds largest fashion industry, you apparently do everything to make sure people see you positively, and not under all the layers of foundation.

Me on the other hand, would rather spend my days lost in a book or writing one. Heck, I'd going hiking and fishing because those are the sort of things I enjoyed!

Not learning how to make sure no one in court to go against your words, or learning to fight.

Or, learning which clothes where the best brand , or wear god awful makeup that felt like you were just putting cement on your face and every bloody thing feminine!

But they made sure I did, having an image to keep.

Graduating from on of the best Universities in America and was going to start my first day working as a bureaucrat...

Yeah...not my thing but I was given no freedom, even at the age of 26, and now this poor man crying and pleading with ambulance on his phone to hurry was going to lose his. I wish I could speak and tell him to run and get the heck out of dodge before my parents chained him too.

Losing everything he owns to my mother...

Then to forever be locked away by my father...

Geeze, my grandmother, the only breath of fresh air in my short life, was right. I should honestly be worried about myself right now.

But even with the pain an suddenly to bright headlights, I could only hope this poor soul doesn't get chained like me.

Feeling my body become colder, I knew My time was up, yet still, I managed to smile.

"...I'm finally free..."

* * *

Somewhere in another world A woman, with beautiful pale skin and long white hair, looked up from her book. Magenta eyes glinting in wonder and surprise.

A baby with tan freckled skin and orange hair, wearing an old styled fighter pilot hat with googles and silver scarf looked up from cleaning their tools. A silver pacifier glowing brightly around their neck. Their green eyes with silver around their iris showed their curiosity

"Artemis...what going on?" The baby's voice asked, an Irish ascent lay thickly along side it.

The woman looked at the 'baby' and smiled.

"Their is a new wind child being born. We must prepare for change my dear Saoirse."

Artemis, her voice alone hinted to something ancient, a lost language.

Standing up, her night gown hang delicately on her body as she seemed to glide across the floor.

Saoirse got up and put a long grass in her mouth as a mouse poked its head out from her scarf. Her small legs easily kept up with the woman as they walked through a hall way toward a room

"Please get your plane ready my dear, I'll meet you in the hanger shortly." Artemis said before disappearing through a large oak door.

Saoirse kept going forward deeper through the hall. The pacifier being the only light.

"So...things are moving. Guess I can't stay in hiding for much longer hu Chip?" Saoirse asked her little silver friend.

Said little mouse looked up at its companion and stared. I telepathic reply.

Saoirse sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you are right... Its about time we soared the sky's once more."

* * *

In a hospital bed in Canada a baby cried out alone. The mother and father no where to be seen.

Nurses coe and tend to the little brown infant who had dark brown curls on top of their head.

"How cruel." The head nurse said while rocking the baby in her arms gently.

"Why wouldn't the mother want to keep something so precious." The nurse said sadly before placing the baby down, finally turning off the lights, letting the night finally settle.

the sound of a clocks ticking was the only sound for the longest time before everything grew quite.

The door to the baby room opened silently as a slender figure stepped through. Ever careful of the other sleeping babies. Artemis looked down at the just recent addition.

"Welcome to our world...My little Aislinn."

* * *

Hi There :3  
Kurotiger here just popping in to tell you I Look forward to getting to know everyone and that it has been _forever_ since I've posted anything on fanfiction.  
Anyway Please review and I'll reply to the best of my ability.  
look forward to the next time ;3


	2. Reborn

**Chapter 1**  
Reborn!

To say I am surprised would be an understatement of the year...

I've read my fair share of fanfic of people dying and finding themselves being reincarnated in the world they were either thinking of a while ago before their (un)timely death or they made a wish and got the wish granted unexpectedly.

So. I was fairly sure I wasn't thinking of ANY anime or manga I've seen while I was dying. Pretty sure I was content even though I was pitying the poor soul who ended me...

Yet here I am.

My three year old self currently being carried by this...lady?

Sorry. Just calling this woman a lady felt wrong. Saying she was like a goddess or deity felt more fitting because never in my 'lives' Have I seen someone so beautiful!

Perfect skin, pale but healthy. Magenta eyes that glimmered with life and wisdom beyond my or plain human understanding. Pure white hair that gently rested against her back, reaching her hips, and not one strand out of place. Not to mention a figure that would make anyone stop and do a double take. Heck, my past mother would most likely rip her own hair out in frustration because she wouldn't understand how this goddess carrying me is so naturally beautiful!

She has been taking care of me since I was born. Which isn't really a problem. At least not anymore anyway...

"And what has you in such deep thoughts this early my dear Aislinn," Artimus said with a gentle laugh,making me look up her.

"Just wondering why I was reborn in this world, I have no memory of some tunnel or anything sucking up my soul."

And yes, Artemis knows I'm a reborn soul. Actually she told me when she first introduced me to her when I 'woke up', So I didn't need to hide my intelligence or stop myself from learning to walk sooner then later because there was no way I was going to continue using a diaper if I had anything to say about it.

Artemis hummed, smiling.

"I see. Going by what I've seen from others like yourself, the you in your past life must have been chained and smothered in life. Metaphorically, mind you. People in your past life kept you from living as you wanted. You must have had no freedom," she said as we entered the living room.

Gently, she placed me on the couch. She was always careful with me as if I'd break from any sudden movement.

"You might have felt at peace in death but your soul desired freedom, at least that's what I've come to believe. And now here you are, and I'll do all I can to make sure your new life is one without chains," Artemis said, voice resolute and softened only by the loving look in her eyes. She always did make me feel loved and fuzzy inside.

'I guessed this is what it feel like to have a mothers love... Huh, it's...nice'

"You are like the wind after all, you are meant to fly freely in the sky and beside the earth, being the bridge between the two, just like your sister." Artemis chuckled as she sat beside me and pulling out a book.

"Wait...what? I have a sister?" I asked honestly confused because for as long as I've lived her in England with Artemis I haven't seen anyone visit.

"Not by blood my dear, but by the wind you both hold inside yourselves. Her name is Saoirse, and she too is like you, in more ways then one. In fact, she should be here soon to help us with our move to Japan." Artemis said while flipping open the book that is meant for young children learning Japanese.

I blinked in surprise. Finding out there is another person here like me was going to be here possibly later this week peaked my curiosity. Questions for this Saoirse began swimming in my head as I listen to Artemis teaching me Japanese culture and how to speak and read their language.

Artemis looked at the young mixed brown child before her. A knowing smile stretched across he delicate features. 'Yes, this one will bring great change, more then you could even imagine my dear naive brother.'

Somewhere in an antique store a man sneezed, making him spill his ramen down his front.

* * *

It was a Thursday, and I was finally finished packing my things. Artemis insisted that she help me but I wouldn't have it. I knew she had to make sure other plans were completed before this Saoirse got here. Which is today. I couldn't help but buzz with excitement. I was going to meet someone that was like me.

A smile stretched out across my face as looked at my handy work, ignoring the curls that have escaped my pony tail. My hair never listened even in my past life.

"Linn my dear, come down Sao is finally here," Artemis called out.

Even raising her voice she somehow sounds elegant. I honestly wondered how this woman was still single! But then again they would have to go through me first because there was no way I'd let any fool come anywhere my new mother.

"Coming!" I shouted back before doing one last check of myself in the mirror.

My dark brown curls were tied back today, like usual, and stray curls that refused to obey my will rested on the left side of my face. My light brown skin as slowly darkening the more time I spent outside. Matching my hair are my eyes, not that they're very noticable behind my glasses. If I cared enough, not that it would ever happen, maybe I'd use eye contacts so the bright silver rings around the edges of my irises would be visible. They're odd, I'll admit, since something about them threw me off, but they're pretty and paid them no mind since there's nothing I could do about them. I wore my favourite umbreon sweater with black shorts and fuzzy brightly coloured pikachu socks.

I'm taking full advantage of my new freedom, I can now proudly show who I am, and that ment all my geekness.

With a grin I left my room and went down the stairs. When I arrived at the bottom I was greeted with the sight of Artemis smiling down at a baby who was wearing a brown bombers jacket, silver long scarf, orange shoulder length hair messed up under an old style of fighter pilot hat with goggles. But what reall through me off was the pacifier around their neck.

It glowed a silverish blue colour...making my blood go slightly cold.

"Oh, there you are Aislinn, come meet Saorise, your old sister, and wind Arcabaleno.

Said ginger turned slighty and waved.

"Yo"

I can't be blamed for fainting.

* * *

The sound of an engine revving up was what caused me to stir. The first thing I noticed was that everything was a blur.

"Glasses...where are my glasses?" I mumbled in a daze as I sat up properly on the seat someone set me in.

'Wait...when did I get here?' I blinked in confusion as my memories slowly came back to me.

Coming down the stairs to meet my 'sister' only to see a oddly coloured pacifier and being told she is the wind Arceblono. Well, shit. That's as 'good' as waking up in the morning to a pack of hornets right in your face.

"Oh, I see you've woken up my dear, you gave me and Saoirse quite the scare. Here are your glasses, they fell off when you fainted," Artemis said while carefully stroking my cheek.

"Ummm...a-are we on are way to Japan now, and...is Saoirse really an Arcobaleno?" I asked nervously while finally looking around the flight cabin of the plane. It was not overly luxurious but it was meant for a homy feel and I spotted the cockpit. It was open for display and saw the baby at the controls. A little mouse sat on their head while nibbling on a grape.

Artemis sighed before sitting beside me. "I had a feeling you too would know of the Arcobaleno, because that's another trait winds seem to share."

'That means -'

"You and I have knowledge of certain incoming events, yes. Nice to see you awake gaoithe beag (little wind)" A squeaky Irish voice said that held amusement and understanding.

I looked to the front to see Saoirse looking at me from her seat. I could only blink dumbly at her as Artemis sighed again and patted my head.

"Maybe I should've had you two meet personally sooner, that way we wouldn't have this metaphorical elephant hanging around," she said.

"Eh, nothing you can do about that now Artie, the lass and I can deal with this now then. Come up here gaoithe beag, might as well get this done with."

She used her head to point to the seat beside her modified one. Nodding I slipped down from the chair and walked over. Me being just a bit taller then Saoirse I could at least 'manage' to climb up to the co-piolets seat.

Once settled I looked at my sister. She was lightly tanned with freckles on her cheeks and blazing green eyes that also had silver around the irises. I could also vaguely see what her adult from might've looked like. A wild beauty who wore bomber jackets and cargo pants over her figure, one with a mischievous grin sporting a long blade of grass hanging out. A woman as free as the wind.

"So," Saoirse suddenly said, bringing me back out of my vision.

"As I'm sure you know, I'm an Arceblono, but I'm the wind one. Which I'm going to guess was never mention in whatever book you may have been reading a the time right?"

"Uh...Yeah, I've read the comic and watched the anime, and I can say neither have mentioned a wind Arcobaleno." Saoirse nodded, flipping the blade of grass in her mouth to her left as she chewed on it.

"I figured. Anyway, I'm not going to tell you my age because I'm hella old, but call me Sao. I find people have a hard time saying my full name," Saoirse said while the little mouse on her hat squeaked and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Heh, And of course, this is my partner Chip. Don't let his size fool you, he can raise hell if in a tight spot."

The little mouse stuck out its hand for me to shake, and I use my pointer finger to shake his paw in greeting.

"Well its nice to meet you both, my names Aislinn, or Linn for short. And if you don't mind me asking, do you know the other Arcobaleno? like Fon and Reborn."

At the mentioning of those name Saoirse visibly cringed and grumbled. "Sadly...more then I would admittedly like."

"Oh, and lass, if your anything like me...plot tends to find ya...no matter how much you run," Saoirse said with all the solemnity of someone announcing 'you will die of a terminal in a month', and just like that the atmosphere went from warm to ice cold.

"She's right my dear." Artemis popped out of nowhere making me flinch back in surprise as she stood behind us. "I have no clue of what is to come now that you are here, but canon or fate, whichever you believe, pulls you forward. Saoirse would know best. Poor thing ran for years trying to stay out of sight and remain hidden from prying eyes."

Artemis chuckled in amusement as a cloud of gloom hovered over Saoirse. The maybe-a-goddess patted Saoirse on the head.

"Yes, laugh it up why don't yee. Run in to the bugger once and the next thing I know I'm running into each of them left and right and no matter what I did they just keep bloody findin' me! I've been lucky these past five years with out 'em sniffing for me. But my gut tells me its only a matter of time before they find me," the Wind Arcobaleno growled out.

The more Saoirse spoke with Artemis the more faint I felt. 'Does that mean...I'll get involved with tenth gen!' It was like a lightning bolt of relization hit me. Hopping out my seat I grab Artemis' leg in fear.

"Where in Japan are we moving to!" I asked in alarm making Artemis raise a delicit eyebrow in concern. "Namimori dear, why?"

Aaand out like a light I went.

* * *

'This is going to become a habit, isn't it...' I thought as a slowly woke up once more.

I felt sheets under my body so I'm guessing we arrived in Japan and were in a hotel. I knew it would take a little for our new home to be ready for living in. Looking around to the best of my limited abillities without my glasses, I noticed the night stand and patted the top of it. Bingo! I quickly grabbed my glasses and put them on. A look at the clock told me it was 3:45am.

"Great...I'm going to have serious jet leg because of this crap," I muttered with a shake of my head. I looked to the night stand and noticed a note laying there.

Curious, and only a touch worried, I turned on the lamp and grabbed it. Once opened a small watch fell out along with a letter.

 _Hey lass, sorry I can't be around to help you settle in and all, but I have errands to run elsewhere. Anyway Sorry for laying stuff on you so heavily but I'd rather you be more mentally prepared then I was. Trust me, you'll thank me for it._

 _Anyway, you may want to take note of things you remember and then give them to Artie, she'll keep them safe for you. And try to relax, if your lucky you may have a good ten years before you have to worry about anything and whatever you do, don't run! I'm serious, you run and things are going to be worse. Just prepare yourself as much as you possibly can._

 _Until next time gaoithe bea_ g.

 _Your sister, Saoirse_

 _P.S The little watch there is the only way to reach me. Verde made it to keep in contact with me, use it to call me if you find yourself in bad situation._

I re-read the letter over before looking at the watch. Carefully I put it on, only for it to dangle awkwardly on my wrist.

"Might be a while before I can wear this..." I muttered before sliding it off and putting it on the end table. Sighing I turned off the light and took off my glasses so I could attempt to go to bed properly.

"I hope ten years is what I'm given...because if I'm the same age as Lambo when things happen I'll cry."

For perhaps the first time in this life I prayed to anything listening for at least ten, then curled into a ball and tried to sleep. If I'm lucky the universe won't fuck me over.

* * *

So what do you guys think of chapter 1?  
Anyway I'm constantly re-reading and checking what needs improvement, but I'd love to here from you guys to.  
Till the next chapter! ;3


	3. Sky

Chapter 2

hope you guys like the development so far ;3

* * *

Chapter 2

Sky

It's been three years since I moved to Namimori. And I'll be honest.

I was jumpy as hell for the first two. My own shadow scared me a good handful of times and right now I am hiding under my bed.

"Aislinn Vega, you'll get out from under there right now and get ready for your first day of school or so help me you will regret being late." Artemis' voice held absolute authority and a mothers severity. That, of course, only made me duck more under the bed in fear.

I wasn't stupid, I knew the woman was stronger then what she looked. I watched her single-handedly carry all the furniture into our new home and mountains of bags with out breaking a sweat. Hell, somehow she looked like a regal queen while doing it!

"Why!? I've went to school in my past life and graduated from one of the best universities in America there! Why can't you just say I'm home schooled - aah!" I gave a startled yell as my bed was lifted up and I was yanked up by my ankle. My bed was gently placed back down while Artemis held me up by my leg. Her magenta eyes were darker now, looking extremely unimpressed.

"I am well aware of how smart you are Aislinn, but you need to integrate into society here and make 'friends', you can't hide in the house forever and I wont allow you to hide away from the world," she said all while quickly dressing me in my kindergarten uniform and placing the yellow hat on my head with a huff.

"Can I at least skip to high school? I don't want to be around screaming children," I whined.

Artemis was unmoved and continued carrying me, only now it was by my collar like I was a misbehaving kitten. My squirming was as effective as tossing eggs at Godzilla as she walked to our kitchen and grabbed by backpack.

"No you may not. You will experience having a life of a child Linn, the life you didn't get to have before." She said the last part more gently as she placed me down and helped me put my back pack on.

I kept my mouth shut now because I knew Artemis was right. That, unfortunately, did jack diddly squat to lessen how weirdly frightening it was to try and be a child for once. Worse than 'being a child' again? Making friends. In my past life people just wanted to be my friend to get to my parents and their money, even the popularity, so I never allowed myself to make any friends, colleagues maybe, but never friends.

Artemis frowned slightly knowing I was thinking of my past. She knelled down and cupped my face in her hands, and gently rubbed away stray tears with her thumb.

"Come now, no need to cry, sweetheart. Give this life a chance, you may find something you've never knew you needed," she said, smiling lovingly.

'Oh..when did I start crying?'

Kissing my forhead Artemis said a prayer for me before picking me up and heading out to the primary school.

* * *

We arrived early for Artemis to sign some necessary papers. I felt the people staring at us as she spoke to the principle who, by the way, was a stuttering mess because he has most likely never seen a beautiful gaijin before and then there's me. My dark skin and curly hair made a few people look at me curiously. Which is great because everyone wants to be a sideshow, am I right? My sarcasm game is going to go through the roof this time around.

Honestly, if it weren't for my child-brain I wouldn't be as affected as I was, but kids brains aren't developed fully and no matter how mentally mature I am that doesn't change brain chemistry. The joys of being a kid.

'Take a fucking picture people. I'm brown, and Artemis is a goddess, deal with it!' I mentally seethed as a little boy tried touching my hair, which was a BIG no, no. especially when he was sucking on his thumb just a while ago. Taking a big step away from him before he could I kept my guard up, not trusting him or myself at the moment.

"Thank you for time principle-san, I'm sure my little one will learn much at your school." Artemis said sweetly, making the man blush stutter through promises of me learning everything I need and of him looking forward to talking to her again.

Turning to me, she noticed me glowering at the little boy who was trying to touch my hair again.

"Aislinn, its time for me to go now, have a good day, and don't be too shy now," she said in her usual gentle voice. She scooped me up just in time, because that kid was getting too close to me. Any closer and I'd smack him, 'mentally an adult' be damned.

Pouting I looked at Artemis. "Yes kaasan," I muttered. Artemis practically glowed like a star when I called her mom, which in turn made me embarrassed because, despite her feeling like one, I don't really call her mother. It's still weird and foreign to me.

A young women came over and said she'd be introducing me to the class. Artemis hummed and placed me down.

"Be good now Linn, and try to make at least one friend today." She said to me gently but I got the hint.

"No promises," I mumbled before taking the ladies hand when she offered it.

* * *

The walk to the class was quiet. Well, sort of. The young teacher tried to get me to talk to her, but eventually gave up when I only gave the shortest replies possible. Finally getting to my class room, I could hear the children inside. It made me cringe. If physically possible I would've curled up like an armadillo. I'd roll on out of here and bowl over as many adults as I could - perfect tens all around.

"Alright Vega-chan, I'll call for you in a bit, then you can introduce yourself alright." She sounded so happy and chirpy in the face of my demise. I nodded my head and went to stand by the wall to wait. It was like this thick, oily cloud of dread surrounding me. I hated it.

The class went silent as the teacher greeted everyone and began calling out names on her roster. I wasn't really listening and I could almost swear I heard the teacher call out Sawada, but that couldn't be. I misheard, definitely. More names followed and none were familiar, which was a huge relief.

Finally I heard her telling the class that they had a new student joining today. Whispers began floating around the room making the teacher clap her hands to grab their attention.

"Alright that's enough. They've come a long way from England so be nice and welcome them. You can come in now."

Feeling like I was reaching out to open the jaws of a massive megalodon, I grudgingly opened the door and stepped in to be greeted my more badly whispered conversations. and Some kids stared at me in wonder and curiousity, others were just confused by my appearance. Yeah, it was official. At that moment I would've preferred getting my eyebrows threaded than be here in kindergarten.

"Everyone this is Vega Aislinn. Go a head and introduce yourself dear. And class, be respect full of your questions for Vega-chan," the teacher said while nudging me gently forward.

I mentally groaned as I shoved my hands in my skirt pocket. Time to face the music. The ongoing hell-orchestra that will be kindergarten and elementary. Joyous days.

"Hello, my name is Vega Aislinn. I enjoy reading and rollerblading, but most of all I enjoy peace and quiet," I stated plainly. I noticed some of the kids looked at each other with raised eyebrows but most just seemed to ignore what I said as they raised or waved their hands for their questions. I for one didn't want to answer any. Which was a smart and undeniably logical stance given the things that go through kid's minds and out their uncensored mouths. Sadly though the teacher thought it was a great way to break the ice, so she pointed at one of the little girls in the back.

"Go ahead Chii-chan"

Said little girl bounced up excitedly. "Ano, is your hair naturally like that?"

"Yes, I'm mixed with Trinidadian, Spanish, English and Irish," I said, making all the kids chatter in excitment.

Suddenly a boy in the front stood up and pointed at me. "You're a gaijin right, so how can you speak our language so well?"

I raised my eyebrow at the kid, though I couldn't honestly blame him. He is what, 6? And he probably was one of those kids that want all the attention. So I just shrugged at the kid.

"Practice." I stated simply before looking at the teacher.

"Can I sit down now sensei?" I asked, my monotone voice making her sweat drop.

"Y-yes, go ahead and sit where ever you'd like Vega-chan," she said, though sounded a bit unsure since I guess I gave her the vibe of a problem child.

Sighing I strode forward and passed all the occupied circles of students and sat at the one the furthest back, thus making the teacher sigh.

She did say anywhere. The lady only had herself to blame.

* * *

The class was a complete bore. I gave Mrs. Noshida kudos though for trying, no really, she did try to get me to join in some group bonding circles but I mainly kept to myself and spoke very little. Some little girls came over to my seat and asked question about what shows I liked and my favourite colour and other minor things that made me want to jump out the nearest window and run home. I knew that if I did that Artemis would be furious with me and an angry Artie is a terrifying sight to witness.

Now though was free time. And I fled the moment we were let out. I quickly scaled a nearby tree and hid in its foliage and since kids couldn't find me they grew bored of searching and went to do their own thing.

"Finally, some time to myself." I leaned against the trunk of the tree since getting a bit of shut eye was preferable to mingling with children. Also, bonus if I manage to skip the rest of school at the same time.

I was probably fifteen minutes in to my little snooze before I heard a group of kids gathering and laughing. At first I paid it no mind but the sound of a kick hitting flesh made me twitch. I knew the sound of someone kicking a person thanks to my past life so I sat rigid in my spot and peered through the foliage. The sight that I caught made my stomach lurch. There were kids in a circle, and three of them stood in the centre.

Attention caught, I listened and felt more and more tense. Like a spring threatening to snap. Or, in this case, maybe a little worse because I could practically taste the bad vibes in the air.

"Ha, he's such a wimp! He can't play with us, he's a stupid weakling who has ta get lost!" Said one of the brats in the centre. Oh, I recognised him. He was the same boy that asked me why I was able to speak Japanese so well.

Rude-Brat kicked who ever was on the ground, making them whimper. They sounded exactly like a hurt animal. I was never one to stand by and watch bullying and watching these gremlins circle who ever was on the ground like vultures made my blood boil.

* * *

The kids continued to laugh at the boy curled up in a ball as Heisuke kicked and kicked. Heisuke was about to step on his hand when something in the air made all the kids stiffen. Call it animal instinct but it was what made them all stop laughing as they heard footsteps walking toward them. Heisuke and his group turned to see the new girl walking toward them with her bangs hiding her eyes. A cold shiver ran down his spine but he held his ground as other kids backed away.

"W-what do y-you want gaijin, can't you see we're playing?" Heisuke would deny stuttering because of a girl.

Heisuke was tense enough that his back was starting to hurt when Aislinn stopped just a few feet away. With frustration he noticed that she had a good five inches over him, but when he met her eyes he went rigid and barely kept from stumbling back a step. Her eyes were terrifying and angry, and he could see these weird silver liquid looking rings around her irises. Her eyes kept him rooted to the ground where he stood.

Voice eerily calm and gentle, she spoke. "I may be a foreigner but I believe that bullying is frowned upon in many countries including Japan," she said, voice as cold as ice. "So, mind explaining why all of you are ganging up on someone who, by the looks of things, just wanted to play with you."

Again, maybe it was animal instinct, but there seemed to be danger in her tone. Heisuke noticed his friends backing even further away from them, making him swallow a whimper.

But he wanted to look tough so he crossed his arms and puffed up his chest in display.

"He's a loser. He's always messing everything up no matter what so why should we should we let him play with us, he's no-good and-" Heisuke was cut off with a yelp as he found himself being hoisted up to Aislinn's level. His shoes barely touched the ground.

"Now you listen here you little turd, no ones perfect and neither are you. So, I'm going to give you two options and they should be easy for you to choose from." Aislinn growled at the boy who she had to reminded herself was only six years old and she wasn't going to break his nose. Maybe.

"One: You can try and continue your bullying and find out first hand at what it's like to have your nose broken. Or two: You and your little group aplogize to the kid and then never, and I mean never, bully anyone again. And if I do find you bullying him or anyone else I'll make sure your days in this preschool are the worst time in your life." The air around them stirred with promise and Heisuke felt his eyes burn with welling tears and his lip tremble. His gut told him she wasn't lying.

"So Heisuke-chan, which will it be?" Aislinn asked sweetly.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Heisuke as he started bawling.

"Two, I pick two - waaaaaaaaahhh!" Aislinn visible recoiled from Heisuke, dropping him in the process. Other kids began crying and saying sorry while Heisuke got up and ran away.

Aislinn cursed under her breath.

"And this is one of the many reasons why I didn't want to come here," she said in english before walking away.

She never noticed the big teary sepia brown eyes watching her walk away with confusion and a tiny, flickering light of hope.

* * *

After that little stunt I found myself sitting in the hall near my classroom door. Mrs. Noshida had heard what happened and had put me on a timeout while Heisuke was sent to the office since the boy was still a crying mess. I was honestly surprised I wasn't in more trouble since I did threaten to break the kids nose for crying out loud. But I guess I was counting myself lucky for now. Sitting out in the hall wasn't so bad. It's quiet. I like quiet.

I hummed in silent contentment as I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. 'Maybe I should take this chance to think of a new story to write. It has been a while.' I thought, letting a smile slip onto my face.

It didn't take long for the peace and quiet to be broken. The sliding door of Mrs. Noshida's class clattered open and a quiet, almost familiar little shriek of 'hiee!' pricked at my ears, followed by the clack of the class door being shut. I opened one eye to look and spotted a boy standing not very far away. They had the fluffiest hair and I remembered where I saw them last - surrounded by bullies in the school yard. He had his chin tucked by his chest, and he raised a slightly crinkled piece of paper to hide his face when I looked at him. Worse, the poor kid was shaking.

I felt bad. He was probably scared of me going by how he kept shaking, and I couldn't blame him. He did see me threaten to break another kid's nose.

"Uh..Hey." I said, making sure to speak softly, but the boy still tensed, reminding me of a scared bunny backed in a corner. 'Great job Linn, you just made the poor thing even more terrified of you, good job.' My inner self scolded making a depression bubble appear.

Wanting to fix this I slowly scooted away from him a bit.

"W-would you like to sit?" I asked gently, making sure I didn't trigger the boy into fleeing. There was also something about him that was making something in the back of my mind tingle. Something more familiar than saving him from bullies.

The little boy peeked just a tiny bit over the paper and his light brown eyes reminded me more of a bunny, but now that tingling feeling was getting worse. Being logical, I ignored it as the boy nodded shyly sat down beside me. He still held the papers close to his face so I couldn't really distinguish his features.

"Ano..." I tried to think of something to say but the kid suddenly shoved the paper in my face, blocking my view of him again.

"T-hank you for helping me, would you like to draw t-together?!" The boy suddenly shouted catching me off guard.

I couldn't help chuckle which seemed to make the boy fidget as he continued held the paper up while bowing his head.

"I'd love to." I said while giving the kid a closed eye smile.

Though the kid's face was mostly hidden I could see his ears, and boy were they red. I wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming out of them! Taking the intuitive, I took half the paper and place it in front of me and took one black marker from his hand. Once he realised I had taken some paper and a marker he hugged the rest to his face again, his eyes peaking over the paper. They were so shy it was adorable. I couldn't help laughing a bit. It was so easy imagining bunny ears on his head.

"Well, let's draw," I said before focusing on the blank paper in front of me.

'Hmm...now what to draw...ugh every artists dilemma, curse you blank paper.' I silently grouched as I heard more than saw the boy sit down. He placed his paper down and began to draw with an orange marker. He was still so shy and hesitant so I kept my eyes on the paper as I began drawing an outline of a baby bunny.

"Umm...my name is Vega Aislinn by the way, but you can call me Aislinn if you want. Or Linn, because that might be easier now that I think of it." I mumbled the last part.

I could feel the boy look at me before seeming to fidget. I still kept my eyes on the paper, feeling that keeping my eyes off him helped a bit.

"M-my name is S-Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he stuttered out.

My hand jerked, causing a black streak to go through the tree I was drawing.

Cold sweat broke out on my back and basically everywhere, feeling like the cold and clammy hand of a dead giant was squeezing me to death. 'It - it just couldn't be, right?'

"A-and, if you'd like you can call me T-Tsuna." He continued, not noticing how I was having an internal freakout.

"U-Un." I stiffly nodded, refusing to now look at him. For his own good, really. I was seconds away from freaking outwardly.

A coincidence! Right, right, that was it. This kid's name was Sawada Tsuna all by coincidence and I had absolutely no damn reason to freak out.

We continued drawing in relative silence. Sawada, I refused to call him Tsuna, hummed a cheerful little off-tune song from a cartoon as he drew stick people holding hands under an orange sky, a smiling sun, a single cloud raining on a large pineapple house that had an octopus dancing in it with a cow...

Oh, jeez. I stared at his picture and could feel the bug-eyed surprise on my own face. It. Was. All. A. C-o-i-n-c-i-d-e-n-c-e. Nothin' to freak over.

"Amazing! Linn-chan, your baby bunny looks really cute," ,Sawada said finally coming into my field of vision and all at once my body froze and my brain shut down.

Here he is.

Adorable six year old Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The future Decimo, the more-or-less reincarnation of Giotto from the first generation.

Here. Looking at my picture with shining brown eyes that had no business being so cute.

Then he had the gall to mega-watt smile at me. And suddenly I could feel that dead clammy giant crushing down again, along with the knowledge of one incoming sun-baby of absolute chaos.

"Linn-chan, you're really good!"

Ah hello darkness, we meet again.

* * *

As Aislinn slept like a log in the nurses office, Tsuna sat in the chair beside the bed, having wanted to stay beside his friend. Well, he hoped they were friends. Something about Aislinn drew Tsuna in. She made him feel warm and safe, instead of that unnatural cold he's been feeling for the passed year and a half.

Fidgeting nervously, Tsuna looked at the sleeping girl and wondered if it might of been his fault she suddenly fainted. Maybe she wasn't used to being complemented for her drawings, but that was sad! Her drawing was really good and deserved a lot of nice words. He was even holding her drawing right then, protecting it from being trampled by other kids.

"Sorry for this Ms Vega, we don't know why Aislinn-san fainted earlier and hasn't woken up since," said Mrs Noshida as she opened the door to the nurses office, making Tsuna squeak in surprise.

"Oh Tsunayoshi-kun, you're still here?" Mrs Noshida said. Walking in after her was another lady.

Tsuna stared up at Aislinn's mom in awe as she walked up to the bed and smiled sweetly at him.

"Pretty," Tsuna said in little whisper, making himself blush as the lady laughed into her hand.

"Why thank you, you're quite handsome yourself, young mister. My names Artemis Vega, now are you the one who's been watching over my daughter?" Artemis coed, making Tsuna's blush darken as he nodded.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm sure Linn-chan is happy to have a friend like you beside her."

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, not used to being thanked. The pretty lady smiled and patted his head, making him look up.

"Something tells me I'll be seeing you often Tsuna-kun, so may I ask you to watch over Linn-chan for me? She can be trouble at times but she is always true to herself and her beliefs. Think your up to the challenge?"

Tsuna didn't know why but he felt there was more to the question. The warmth from before flickered weakly in his chest, and his eyes briefly held an orange glow.

"I'll always be beside Linn-chan."

Magenta eyes looked at him, warm and happy. Smiling, Artemis bent down to Tsuna's level a bit.

"I know you will, so I'll give you a gift to help you and don't be scared to face the challenges ahead of you my dear Sawada Tsunayoshi, you now have your wind." Artemus said making Tsuna blink in confusion before he felt Artemis kiss his forehead.

Tsuna's face now put a cherry to shame. Somewhere he couldn't name, something felt off and weird. A little like his funny bone taking a sudden painless bump, and he could feel the warmth from a moment ago. It stayed this time, and he felt like he could almost hold it. Whatever Ms. Artemis did, Tsuna felt more. This always-there slight dizziness was gone now, and he almost couldn't be happier.

"Here Tsuna-kun, give this to your kaasan and tell her to call me. Then we can plan out a little get together out of school, would you like that?"

Tsuna nodded his head rapidly, making Artemis chuckle.

Standing at full height Artemis walked over to the bed and scooped up Aislinn before shifting her so her head rested on her shoulder.

"See you soon Tsuna-kun and keep the picture, I'm sure Linn-chan would love for you to keep it," Artemis said while waving goodbye. She then left of the nurse's office looking like she glided out.

Now the only one left, Tsuna looked at the piece of paper that had Aislinn's number on it. He couldn't help feeling giddy as a smile broke out on his face. His eyes flickered more with orange and were bright with unshed tears.

"I've got my wind...I've finally...got a friend..."

* * *

Outside Artemis walked down the street with Aislinn sleeping soundly still. Artemis could hardy believe her little girls luck, already fate has her meeting a sky, and a bright and powerful one at that. But what made Artemis' blood boil though was the seal on the poor sky. What barbarian would put such a harsh collar on a Sky, much less one that young. Tsuna was still developing, he could have died if he were any weaker.

Dying could be argued as almost kinder, because Skies with seals as harsh as Tsuna's would live with mental disability and permanent problems with their equilibrium. All of that was on top of the way Sky Magnetism is warped with harsh seals, causing those drawn to the Sky to react to the seal blocking and rebuffing unconscious attempts to Harmonise on both the Sky and others part. Confusion and avoidance were the best outcome, and bullying the worst. Tsuna was also lucky in that he hadn't run into anything worse than the common cold, and mild ones if that. Flames, active and Skies, all work to rid viruses from the body.

Artemis was seething in anger even though she looked the picture of calm on the outside. Even still there were people going out of their way to stay out of hers on instinct. She had another reason as to giving Tsuna their number. She had every intent on finding out who sealed the boy, and then ripping into them with all the fury of hell and then some.

'I'm glad Aislinn found the boy sooner then intended, her flames had to have acted instinctively too. And now with that crack in his seal her flames can work on degrading it faster. The ability to cleanse away things that don't belong is a very useful skill. I wish I could've broken the seal entirely though, but that would have back lashed terribly on the poor boy. Best for his body to slowly get used to its flames again,' she thought.

"Though...if this keeps happening, Aislinn will keep passing out." Artemis mused in private glee.

Aislinn, though unconscious, shivered in her sleep and scrunched up her face in dislike

* * *

Just a heads up on pronouncing Aislinn's and Saoirse's name  
(Eyes-Linn) for Aislinn and (Say-or-is) for Saoirse.

Anyway  
quick question for you guys?  
What do their names mean?


	4. Bonds

**Chapter 3**  
Bonds

I woke up a day ago to find Artemis smiling at me, and gushing about my new friend.

Right. Safe to say I stayed home the next day, because I was not ready to face Tsuna. Artemis wasn't pleased but seemed to understand. Of course, I found out _that_ was only because the evil woman had apparently planned out a play date with Tsuna's mom! Now I stood out side the Sawada house with Artemis keeping a firm grip on my hand. I... may or may not have tried to flee a couple of times once my lovely mother revealed where we were going and why.

You could just imagine how excited (see: terrified) I was.

Artemis had just pressed the bell when Sawada Nana opened the door.

And like the manga and anime had depicted, there she was. A warm smile and an aura that seemed to ooze kindness all around her. But something felt off and I guess Artemis felt it too by the way I felt her hand twitch in my own and how her eyes glinted with something I couldn't describe. Probably due to being a child and the awkward angle I had to crane my neck at.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both in person Artemis-san and you too Linn-chan, Tsu-kun has barely been able to sit still all morning! He even woke up before _me_ , and that was a shock! Now please come inside, I can't wait for us to get to know each other better!" Nana beamed before stepping aside to let us in.

I couldn't help feel nervous. It wasn't helping that Artemis hadn't said a thing. The only sign she'd given to show she heard was a closed eye smile as Nana lead us to the living room.

"Tsu-kun, Linn-chan's here!" Nana called up the stairs.

The sound of something hitting the floor hard made me look up. 'I hope that wasn't his head.' That was a legitimate worry. I remember how at first in the series he was ridiculously accident prone. Running feet were soon heard coming down the stairs, only for us to hear a "HEII!" and then another thud. Forgetting my initial fear, I ran over to the stairs to see Tsuna face first on the floor. Considered for his well being I crouched down and turned him over.

"Tsuna, you okay?" I asked as I noticed a large bruise beginning to form on his head.

"Come on Tsuna, you got to answer me." Now even more worried as the boys face seemed to grow red as I held his face.

Tsuna seemed to be trying to say something but kept stumbling over his word. Oh, jeez, that was bad. Didn't something like that mean he might have a concussion? Or worse!?

A sudden laugh from Artemis made me look up at her. She now stood over us with a twinkle of something in her eyes.

"My oh my Linn-chan, your so bold calling Tsuna-kun without a suffixes already." She chuckled mischievously.

Realizing my mistake I looked down to apologise to Tsuna but noticed him looking directly into my eyes with such open happiness I couldn't find it in myself to take it back. Seemed too cruel. 'Hold up, did I see orange just now?'

"Now up you two, I'm sure you both can play some games upstairs while Nana-chan and I make you two snacks," Artemis said while lifting us both up easily before nudging us upstairs.

"Ano, L-Linn-chan, would you like to play Mario Kart?" Tsuna asked me, snapping me to attention. Artemis' earlier behavior was making me curious but I knew I needed to focus on my current problem. What problem? The bunny eyes that were staring at me shyly and almost eagerly.

"Sure, and just call me Linn, Tsuna. Back home we don't us suffixes and besides, aren't we friends?" I said, smiling at him.

Tsuna flushed from his ears to his toes. Once again left as a stuttering mess. Oh, the weirdness of anime physics. Full body cherry-red blushes just don't happen otherwise.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was just too cute.

"Mah, mah," I said waving my hand dismissively. "Maybe that's to big of a step for you at the moment. Come on, let's go to your room and play," I said playfully, teasing him before hoping up the stairs two at a time.

"Ah, w-wait up L-Linn-chan" Tsuna shouted, sounding as happy as a kid who won himself a big prize at a fair. Aww.

* * *

Artemis thought she was prepared to meet the mother of the young sky, but she found herself appalled by what she found. The poor woman's Flames were what people would call polluted. Once powerful flames were now left diluted and barely functional. It was no wonder the poor woman was so airheaded, oblivious. Some pigheaded and, excuse her French, _monstrous asshole_ , bonded with her flames and diluted them. Probably in hopes that they were helping or, more likely, they wanted to keep the woman oblivious to the world. That S.O.B most likely didn't even know what they'd done!

It took Artemis a time to calm her rage. Aislinn no doubt had to have noticed. Thankfully Tsuna had come tumbling down the stairs, drawing Aislinn's attention. Once she had gotten near the boy, his flames seemed to unknowingly wrap around her. Acting on instinct already it seemed. She watched in amusement as her daughter made the poor boy flustered, but her humor didn't last noticing Nana had paid her son no mind. If it weren't for the state of Nana's flames Artemis would have found that deplorable, but considering her conditio it was no surprise. Tsuna's seal had to have broken any parental bond that formed and prevented any more from forming.

Artemis steeled herself. She had work to do.

Needing the children, well, one child and adult in a child's body up the stairs, she helped nudge them along and wondered if Aislinn could feel Tsuna's flame trying to coax her in harmonising with his.

"Artemis-chan, would you like any tea?"

'Yes that's right, first dealing with this problem, then finding its source.' She mentally mused with a a gentle smile on her face.

"That would be lovely, would you mind if I help make the snack for the children? Linn-chan tends to be a bit picky."

Which was not a total lie.

"Of course, Tsu-kun tends to whine about drinking his milk now, apparently he hates the flavour," Nana said as she made tea for herself and Artemis.

Casually Artemis placed her hand on Nana's shoulder and drew on her own flames.

"All children have their stages Nana-chan, as I'm sure you'll see."

Nana was about to say something, but a sudden dizzy spell had her head spinning. Steadying Nana, Artemis looked at her concern.

"Oh dear, Nana-chan are you alright?"

Nana couldn't explain it, but she felt like her vision had cleared some, though her head was still swimming.

"Here dear, sit down while I get our tea." Artemis soothed the young woman as she sat her in the kitchen chair before grabbing their tea.

Artemis placed Nana's tea in front of her and sat beside her.

"Thank you Artemis-chan...I-I don't know where that dizzy spell came from. I just felt very heavy... and so confused," Nana said in a daze.

That would be the effects of severing a good half of the connection between Nana and whomever chained her to a Sky who was so terrible. Artemis couldn't sever the rest until Nana wanted it, but already with have the bond partly cut the affect were immediate.

Artemis could now see Mist flames weakly regaining colour with a flash of storm, but it was still weighed down buy the malformed bond.

"Dear, I don't mean to pry, but I can't help but feel...that there is a heavy weight on your heart. I hope you don't mind me asking?" Artemis made her words sound like a concerned friend, all while using her powers to help coax Nana admit to what has causing her grief.

"I...I know it's not my place to burden you, Artemis-chan, but...ever since my husband last visited on Tsuna's fifth birthday, I feel like... I feel like something isn't right," Nana said in a daze.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. 'Tsuna's fifth birthday? Does that mean the boys been sealed for a year and some months now?' Artemis thought in alarm and growing horror. 'I thought it - oh, this is so much worse. I'm going to _eviscerate_ whoever did this.'

"Nana-chan, when was the last time you last saw your husband, surly not that long ago?" Artemis asked with concern for the young mother.

Nana's eyes grew wet as her hands cupped her tea, tears threatened to slip free.

"It's been a year and six months, and he's missed Tsu-kun's birthday this year saying business has picked up. Said that it'll be hard for him to visit this year." Nana didn't mention her own birthday but she didn't need to. Artemis already clued in.

"Nana, how often do you see your husband, and when was the last time you felt... warmth in your chest with him around," Artemis asked in more concern, no longer hiding her fear for Nana.

Tears finally began flowing, and that was enough for Artemis's fears to multiply.

"Iemitsu is busy with construction so...I may see him every two years or so. But the last time I felt that warmth...I think...it was when Tsu-kun just turned one. Iemitsu was still home and warm...but that all changed a month after..." Nana sniffed not knowing why she felt cold and heavy.

Artemis' face was the picture of shock. She's heard of Iemitsu Sawada but nothing so bad as to assume he would bond with some one only to reject the bond and _still_ hold it. That was a special kind of torture. One of the surest ways to break people in the mafia. No one worth anything would knowingly do that to their own wife! And finding out one of the most respected sky flames have chain-bound their own mated pair was maybe the worst thing Artemis had seen in all her life. She honestly felt like throwing up.

Sky's have always cherished their mated element. They are supposed to be protective and loving in some capacity, even those with storm in their hearts. They never leave their mated element for long periods of time because both _shouldn't_ be able to handle to effect for long. They need each other like one needs air. They become each others support.

What Iemitsu had done was considered abhorrent and frowned upon by anyone who knew about flames and their effects.

Iemitsu was fine where ever he was because he blocked Nana off in all the ways that would hurt, and yet he still drew strength from what warped and depraved bond! It was literally deteriorating Nana from the inside and it was only a matter of time before the poor woman lost herself.

Artemis was beyond livid now. Murderous intent flooded around the house, just barely contained within. Upstairs Tsuna and Aislinn went stiff and stopped what they were doing. They both sensed danger but it wasn't directed at them.

"Nana, I know you may still love this... _man_ ," Artemis said, nearly spitting that last word like a rotten bite of food. "But are you honestly happy? I mean truly, honestly, happy? Because if you are I will try to undestand why, but if you're not..."

Artemis took a gentle hold of Nana's face, making sure her magenta eyes stared directly into Nana's brown. Puffy and red and broken, but not beyond hope. Nana wanted to say she was, that she loved Iimetsu with all her heart, but...but with the years becoming clearer in her memory and how Tsuna began to have trouble after Iemitsu's last visit with his boss...

"I'll help you sever this bond he made, and I'll be there for you when you face him," Artemis said softly, treating Nana as if she was one of her children.

Nana closed her eyes and sniffled. Her shoulders began to shake with the strain.

"Please...please...please help me...it hurts to much, Artemis...I can't anymore!" Nana said weakly as her own flames cried out in sorrow now that there was some freedom.

Hugging Nana, Artemis shushed her gently while rocking a bit.

"Shhh, of course I will dear, let it all out, I'm here now." Artemis said while rubbing Nana's back. As she did so, Artemis cut the rest of the bond. making sure Nana didn't feel any of the backlash, and ensured that wherever he was Iemitsu got the full brunt.

Once the connection was completely gone, it was like everything over flowed. The dam that was holding everything crumbled into nothig. Nana finally crashed. Artemis held the weeping women in her arms and whispered soothingly.

The quiet pitter-patter of footsteps told her the kids had come down to snoop.

"Tsuna-kun, Linn-chan, can you two get Nana's room ready," Artemis said suddenly, making both children jump slightly.

"Is Kaasan ok?"Tsuna asked worriedly, showing signs of his intuition. Aislinn stood beside him studying the situation with sharp eyes.

Artemis smiled sadly. "She will be, Tsuna. I'll make sure of it. But for now we need to get her in bed."

Tsuna was silent for a moment before nodding. Grabbing Aislinn's wrist he pulled her up stairs so they could get his mom's bed ready.

With a smile Artemis wondered how such a sweet sky could have come from a monster like Iemitsu. She shook away the thought and looked at Nana who was now asleep, passed out from the strain on her emotions and the bond.

"Clearly he must get it from you."

* * *

Aislinn wasn't sure what happened but she had a feeling it had something to do with Iemitsu. She'd ask Artemis later, but for now she helped Tsuna get Nana's sheets made.

Tsuna was oddly quiet, which was bugging her. It was different from the awkward silence they had a little earlier in his room before they started playing Mario Kart. She really wanted to say something, anything really, but thought better of it.

"Linn."

Tsuna's voice made Aislinn jump slightly. It was different but she couldn't exacty explain it. Turning, she looked at Tsuna who had his attention focused on her, but she wasn't looking at brown eyes. No, they were burning orange and they were practically drilling into hers. One day she'd see it, but for now it was a phenomena only Tsuna saw when the silver in her own swallowed up most of the dark brown.

"I'm not my dad," Tsuna said firmly. For some reason he felt like he had to clarify that to his friend. To the wind that stood beside him.

Later in the future they would realise that their flames had communicated on a primal level. The sky vowing to the wind it would never bind it, but to forever stand by it.

It was Artemis opening the door to Nana's room wider that snapped them both out of the odd little thing that just happened.

"Thank you, you two. I'll keep an eye on Nana for a couple days. Aislinn, we're staying here for a couple of nights okay?" Artemis said, knowing Aislinn wouldn't argue today.

Aislinn could only nod before being startled again by a warm hand taking hers. She looked at Tsuna and saw that he was back to normal and looked worried for his mom.

Knowing that staying in the room wouldn't help Nana, she squeezed Tsuna's hand and caught his teary attention.

"Come on Tsuna, lets make your mom a get well card while Ka-san watches over her, kay."

Tsuna nodded and let Aislinn lead him back to his room.

~Italy~

In the C.E.D.E.F their was a mild panic.

The Young Lion had collapsed and no one could figure out why or how.

Nono had come to check on Lemitsu at the Vongola hospital. He watched nurses and doctors check over Iemitsu's vitals. From what they told him Iemitsu was as healthy as someone of his age could be, but that his flames had suffered a violent rejection. This sent Iemitsu into shock and the agony that rejection inflicted put strain on his body.

"It wasn't any guardian of his from what we could tell, Nono. Maybe a friend or relative outside work? We really can't know for sure without checking," the head doctor said, then quickly took his leave.

"To suffer a rejection that bad could only come from a pair bond." came a squeaky voice of a toddler that stood on the table beside Nono.

They wore a back suite with a fedora, an orange sash going around it and a little green lizard sat on top. If that wasn't distinguishing enough, the orange pacifier around their neck would give him away.

"Nice to see you've come to visit Reborn." Nono greeted the hitman with a solum sigh. "And you said a pair bond?"

Reborn tipped his fedora down and nodded.

"Yes, a pair bond is when one flames accept another as their partner for life," Reborn said, but not giving much detail.

Nono sighed. "With any luck he'll recover soon. I'll make sure the C.E.D.E.F runs smoothly till then. Until next time Reborn."

Nono gave his old friend a farewell wave before leaving with his guardians.

Reborn watched Nono leave before looking at Lemitsu. "You must of done something really stupid Iemitsu, to have your bond cut like that."

Reborn shook his head in thinly veiled disgust. He knew that it had to be Iemitsu's lover who broke it, and if not it was someone with the skill. But _why_ was a question that begged to be answered. Unfortunately he had no time for that. If Iemitsu's kid had any luck he'd never meet him or Mrs. Sawada to find out. He had bigger (or tinier, technically) fish to fry in the rumour of a certain Arcobaleno that he heard was on the move again.

Hopping of the table, Reborn set off to hunt his target with a wicked smirk on his face.

Elsewhere Saoirse shivered.

"Bugger, I know that foreboding feeling well. Chip we are leaving." The little mouse squeaked in response.


	5. Cloud

**Chapter 4**  
Cloud

Over the past couple of weeks I found myself spending time at the Sawada house. Artemis was adamant that she help Nana recover from whatever happened.

Tsuna took that chance to cling to me like a kowala when we went to school. Kids avoided me thanks to the whole Heisuke incident so Tsuna and I, for the most part, stuck to ourselves which Tsuna didn't seem to mind.

Nana's recovery was slow at first but lately she's looked more like the woman I remember from the manga, better even. There was a spark behind her eyes that wasn't there before. Often times Tsuna and I would come back to his place to see Artemis and Nana laughing at something the other said before looking at us with mischievous smiles that made me bristle for a reason I can't even explain. That led to our new situation.

I had gotten a feeling of dread wash over me as Nana and Artemis said something about grand kids. I was like NOPE, and grabbed Tsuna before he could even say "I'm home." and high-tailed it out of there.

Now we are currently at Nami park.

I laid on the grass, panting from my mad dash while towing Tsuna along with me. He sat beside me, equally out of breath.

"Ne, Linn-chan. Why did we runaway?" Tsuna asked once he caught his breath.

"They were talking about something that isn't meant for our ears," I stated plainly, making Tsuna looked at me with that head tilt he did when ever he was confused.

"What do you mean?"

I gave him an are-you-serious look to which he just blinked innocently.

Groaning I put an arm over my face. "Ask me again in ten years and if you don't already know the answer by then, _then_ I'll tell you."

Tsuna pouted, obviously not liking my avoidance of the question.

"Thats not fair Lin-chaaann" Tsuna whined as he laid over my stomach.

"Guah, get off me, you giant leech, I like space!" I struggled to get the boy off, as he clung to me like the animal I just refrenced all the while grinning up at me cheekily.  
"Nope, not until you answer my question Linn-chan." Tsuna chuckled. What a mini turd. He cackled like the evil little imp he was.

"Why you little-"

"Herbivores."

Dread was like a giant's fist smacking me in the face when this dark aura followed. Tsuna was stiff as a board as we both looked up to see steel grey eyes staring at us with arctic-chill vision.

" _You got to be shitting me._ " I cursed in english as Hibari Kyoya himself stood just a few feet away from us. looking at us as if our very existence offended him.

Even being pint sized, he still intimidting.

"For disturbing the peace, I'll bit you to death."

For once I was thanking my father for all those years for forcing me into defence classes and military arts. Because of them I had the reflexes to grab Tsuna and roll us away as soon as a flash of sliver caught the sunlight. The harsh thud of impact told me Hibari had struck the ground.

"Tsuna, get up and go home," I said as I stood up in front of him.

"L-Linn-chan?" Tsuna was shaking, I could almost feel his fear oozing off him and his worry was just as sharp.

Hibari pulled his tonfa out of the ground and was now stalking toward us.

"Now Tsuna!" I shouted making the poor boy flinch. He backed up out of sight and I kept my eyes on Hibari. The quick beat of Tsuna running off made me sigh in relief.

'Good, don't need him to get beaten up by this guy so early on before even Reborn gets here...but now I have to dance with the bull.' I mentally cursed as I readied myelf.

* * *

Hibari studied his prey. She was shy of being taller than himself, and managed to avoid his attack with ease and save the small herbivore at the same time.

"What's your name, herbivore?" He said as he drew out his other tonfa. They both glinted ominously in the sun, just the way he liked them.

"I don't give my name to barbarians," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the comment and lunged forward to swipe at her. He continued swinging and she kept dodging.

Aislinn's body may be acting on memory but it wasn't up to the same level as her past self, so she knew she had to outwit the boy in front of her. Acting quickly, she turned to her left and ran into the forested area, and Hibari followed hot on her heels. He may be the future cloud guardian but Aislinn could tell he was still just a simple child with a bad habit of 'biting'.

Dancing around him, Aislinn used the very forest as a weapon. pulling back branches as she ducked and swerved, and releaing them so they smack him in the face. Each time he couldn't dodge them gave her another second or two of distance between him and herself. It worked in her favor and she had enough time to jump a huge log and hide out of sight.

Hibari growled. He could feel the welts on his face and arms as he stood in the forest, a snarl on his young face. Looking around him he noticed the girl was nowhere in sight but his gut told him she was still near, watching and waiting. Careful not to make too much noise, he stalked through the bushes and dense foliage, attention focused so he could catch the slightest noise.

Ducking down low Aislinn watched Hibari pass by only a couple feet away from her position. Cautiously, she picked up a rock and tossed it to a bush ahead of him. Aislinn could practiculy see cat ears perking up as he stalked forward, steel claws at the ready. Once sure he was focused on the bush Aislinn scaled a nearby tree like a monkey and stalked along a branch overhead.

Hibari had known the noise was a distraction and he chose to play along, expecting the girl to attack from behind because he believer she'd strike him from behind in an ambush. Hibari looked around him, his insticts screaming that an attack was imminent.

Aislinn probably resembled a coiled snake lying in wait as Hibari backed up just below her and like a viper she struck.

Hibari had just looked up in time to see her fall on top of him. 

* * *

Tsuna had never thought Aislinn would ever shout at him. She has always be easy going and might tease him, calling him a leech when ever he clung to her, but Aislinn had never pushed him away like that.

Tears prickled at the edges of his eyes as he ran. This tiny wisper in his head told him she wasn't pushing him away. She was protecting him. That made something in Tsuna swell with pride but it also made him feel weak. Weak because shouldn't it be the other way around? Or at least shouldn't he protect her too? She was his best friend, he had to. Tsuna stopped running, only a few blocks away from his home. Beside him a small dog was barking at him, but he never noticed. A shadow hovered over his eyes and his hands clenched at his side as he frowned.

Suddenly the air around Tsuna shifted. The dog yelped and fled into its little doghouse.

A new sense of determination filled him. The growing sense of steady warmth in his chest flared and for just a moment there was a tiny flame of orange on his forehead before Tsuna turned around and took off faster then he'd moved before. Without really meaning to Tsuna had made it back to the park in record time, and just in time to see Aislinn and the that devil-boy from early come tumbling out of the bushes.

Hibari's tonfas were gone but that didn't stop him from wrestling with Aislinn, even going as far to bite her arm. They both looked like they've been fighting like that for a while.  
Tsuna's eyes narrowed. Aislinn looked to have a split lip and there was a bruise forming on her left cheek. There were also other nicks and scrapes all over her. Hibari looked just as bad though, even showing signs of a bruise forming on his right eye from a well placed punch.

Seeing his wind hurt stirred something in young Tsuna that he didn't quite understand yet. He only knew that it was mean and dark.

000

" _You stupid brat! Why don't you pick on someone in your age group!_ " Aislinn had been cursing and snarling at the skylark for a while now in English.

From his increasingly irritated muttering it seemed the young Hibari didn't yet know English and, correctly, assumed she was insulting him.

As they both continued to fight they didn't noticed Tsuna appraoching. It wasn't till Aislinn could feel an oddly familiar warmth curling around her that she allowed her attention to stray away and up. Only then did she notice she'd lost her glasses so she couldn't really see Tsuna beyond a blur.

If she had them she'd have seen intense orange glow in his eyes as he stared down Hibari who had also stopped to look at the threat that was hovering over him.

"Get off, my friend. Now."

Hibari bristled under the command. His usual reaction would have been to attack the small herbivore in front of him, but something about the kid screamed at his instincts. This boy wasn't a herbivore. He was a fanged carnivore like himself, but either didn't know it, or hid his claws until needed. The stare down last maybe a minute before Aislinn shoved Hibari off. She didn't know what was going on between Tsuna and Hibari with the weird silent stare down, she just felt like they were communicating on some strange level.  
'Boys are weird' Aislinn huffed before standing up and trying to dust herself off as much as she could, but hissed when she grazed a particularly nasty bruise on her hip.

Tsuna's eyes hadn't lost their orange glow as he assessed Aislinn, then the...cloud in front of him. The whisper's approved of the boy but didn't like how the cloud picked a fight with his wind. The wind and cloud should be strengthening each other not fighting.  
Hibari stood up like Aislinn, but didn't bother to brush off the dirt, it was proof that the omnivore was a worthy opponent but the carnivore cub still staring him down didn't like him attacking what was his.

"Disturb the peace again, and I'll bit you to death, you and the omnivore," Hibari said before trudging off to find his tonfas.

Aislinn went to hiss something at Hibari but found warm hands turning her face. She found herself staring into bright orange eyes close enough to both be seen and make her freeze.

'Uh...when did he get like this?' Aislinn thought in confusion.

Scowling at the sight of the wounds littering his guardian made Tsuna actually clicked his tongue in distaste, making her more confused. With out a word Tsuna grabbed her hand and began pulling her back toward the house.

It wasn't till they had gotten back to the Sawada house did Aislinn realise she had forgotten to go looking for her glasses. 

* * *

Tsuna had tended to my wounds, and had done it with an angry pout on his face. The orange in his eyes was gone but I could feel his flames still hovering around me. In fact I noticed that whenever I went a certain distance I'd feel a something trying to tug me back. And since I was basically around Tsuna for nearly 24/7 for the past few weeks now, I felt certain his flame was trying to harmonize with mine.

A sudden jolt of pain on my cheek snapped me out of my musing. Hissing I tried pulling away but found Tsuna holding my face still as he patted a cut with a disinfectant wipe.

"Tsuna...are you mad?"

The very idea of Tsuna getting upset over my fight with Hibari never crossed my mind before but seeing him tear with that adorable, angry little pout made me want to apologise. I stopped myself though.

"You know why I stayed and fought, right?"

Tsuna nodded, still not saying anything as he carefully placed a bandage on my cheek. For obvious reasons him knowing how to tend to wounds so well at such a young age concerned me. Must have meant he was having to take care of himself more than not.

"You don't like the idea of me getting hurt because of you, do you," I stated more then asked.

The tears were now running freely down his chubby cheeks as they reddened. That was enough of an answer. Smiling despite the pain of doing so, I opened my arms, offering. And Tsuna didn't hesitate to bury his face into my chest and cry. I wrapping my arms around him, was once again reminded of how young he actually was. That my prescience has most likely causing Tsuna to already draw on his sky flames. The thought of distancing myself had occurred to me a few times, and each time I'd feel an almost physical pull on my core and a wave of sadness would flood me. I knew it was Tsuna's flames reacting to my own and how in sync we were scared me. He didn't seem to notice yet.

Sighing, I stroked Tsuna's fluffy hair and just let the silence swallow us. 

* * *

It was finally time.

Tsuna wasn't happy. Oh no. He was very UN-happy. Why? Nana had finally passed Artemis's stander's of perfect health, and we could finally go back home. And oh, did I miss my own bed.

Tsuna had gotten into a bad habit to sneak into my futon and clinging to me in his sleep. And I tried to escape his snake like hold and I found it futile. Where the kid's strength came from I have yet to figure out. But now I could finally get a full nights rest.

"Now Tsu-kun, you'll see Linn-chan at school! Come and say goodbye," Nana said with an amused smile. I guessed she found her pouting son amusing? It was certainly adorable as far as I was concerned. But I was also busy trying to ignore the tugging feeling on my core, so I did my best to ignore Tsuna being a cute bunny. Kami, it was like his flame was a second child. I wouldn't be surprised if it had a personality of its own... Well, crap. Now I've gone and scared myself.

"Linn-chan, you'll be at school tomorrow right?" Tsuna asked almost desperately, making me chuckle.

"Yes, yes, now stop with kicked puppy look. Besides I need my space bubble back, thank you very much," I said, making Tsuna pout again.

"Linn-chan you're mean."

"Yet you love me anyway." I said teasingly. Tsuna flushed red and waved his arms around wildly as he stuttered out denial.

I waved Tsuna off in dismissal. "Mah, mah, well later Tsuna, see you tomorrow," I said while Artemis and I started walking off. And don't think I didn't notice how her eyes sparkled in amusement.

Once home I all but leaped into my bed and snuggled into it with a content sigh.

"I see you've grown close to the young boy already. Though he didn't seemed to pleased with you leaving." Artemi's voice spoke up from behind me. Lifting up my head to look at my mother a gave her a mild glare.

"He's getting a bit clingy for my tastes," I muttered. I didn't mention how I felt like it was only a matter of time before that kid tried to tell me I should just live there with him and his mom. And I'm positive Nana would allow that.

Artemis chuckled into her hand.

"You can't blame the boy Aislinn, you're not only his first friend but his first harmonized flame, though not completely. I'd say you 25% harmonized. Which is quite a lot in such short period of time." She almost sounded in awe, but she didn't fool me. I knew she had intended on us harmonizing to some exstent.

"Oh really? That would explain the odd pulling sensation," I said before ploppin my face back in my pillow.

A pull I felt even now, by the way.

The bed dipped to the side and I groaned. I sensed an incoming talk I was most likely not going to like.

"Aislinn, this might be a bit earlier then ether of us had inteneded, but it might be wise to start some light combat training and seeing if maybe we can get you into any outside activities?"

I felt myself age in an instant. And the fight with Hibari still fresh,the aching bruise and split lip a reminder. I knew she was right. My past reflexes were great and all, but my body wasn't up to the task. At least not yet.

"Alright...but can I pick what activities I think would suit me?" I couldn't help but ask hesitantly.

Memories of my past flashing in my eyes. I was brought out of my head by a hand stroking my hair and carefully sorting through my curls.

"Of course dear, only you can find out what way is best." Artemis said sweetly, chasing my past fears away.  
I relaxed and felt muscles I never realized were stiff loosen up.

"Thanks mom..."

Before I knew it I had fallen alseep, for some reason feeling drained. Maybe the past 3 weeks of stress and living at the Sawada house had finally caught up to me. 

* * *

Nana watched her son mope and play with his dinner. Ever since Artemis and Aislinn left he become depressed and would look at the entry way.  
She had to admit. Nana had gotten used to Aislinn's constant muttering in English as Tsuna poked at her and asked questions and Artemis's calming aura as she either read a book or just watched with kind eyes.

"Tsu-kun, you have to eat if you want to get big and strong," Nana said but barely got a nod in response.

Feeling sly, she smiled as a small plan came together in her now.

"Or how else are you going to be able to protect Aislinn from big bad people?" Nana said with fake worry. That got Tsuna's attention. Big doe eyes stared up at her with a flash of hope and something she didn't catch.

"Kaasan, do you really think I can get big and strong?" Tsuna asked with the eagerness of any child would have but she heard the tiny hints of disbelief.

Now that just wouldn't do.

"Tsu-kun, I know you can, and I'm more then positive you will. It'll take time and effort, and I'm sure Linn-chan will get into more fights before you can because she is so protective of you! So to make sure you're able to stand up and protect her in return you have to eat and grow strong, understand?" Nana said, her eyes flashing a deep blue.

"And don't be silly and think you'll stop Linn-chan from getting into fights, she's a strong and stubborn girl and will stand on her own two feet. So no playing hero. Instead stand at her side and protect each other! That's what family does, sweetheart," Nana said softly as she patted her son's hair.

Tsuna looked up at his mother in wonder, and couldn't remember when he last felt this warm and at home.  
"Okay kaasan." Tsuna said, digging into his food. He still avoided the milk. Some things he was still not ready face. Milk being at the top of the list.

When it came to bed Nana tucked her son in and wished him good night. That was about an hour ago. He twisted and turned and even moved to the other side of the bed, but he still couldn't sleep. Looking at the futon still on the floor where Aislinn had slept he frowned finally realizing why he was having trouble sleeping. He had gotten used to having Aislinn in arms reach. Her presence had calmed him and helped him sleep peacefully.

Crawling out of bed, Tsuna plopped down on the futon. A familiar scent greeted his nose. It was fresh and set his mind at ease. His body finally relaxed. Pulling up the covers he also found one of Aislinn's sweaters underneath.

'Linn-chan must of forgot it?' Not even hesitating he hugged it to himself and fell quickly to sleep.

When Nana came to wake Tsuna up for school she couldn't help but take a photo of Tsuna hugging Aislinn's umbreon sweater.  
But she did worry that Tsuna might be forming a possessive side with the way he seemed to cling to Aislinn. Nana shrugged and smirked.

It would be fine.

Mist's themselves tend to be possessive of what they held dear anyway.

* * *

So What do you guys think so far?  
And let me know what you guys think might happen in the future?

Ans please review, they do help ;3


	6. Earth

**Chapter 5**  
Earth

* * *

Two and a half years have passed since the first fight with Hibari happened. And sadly it wasn't the last.

Over the years Hibari had somehow managed to get integrated into mine and Tsuna's life. No matter where we went the bugger was around one way or another and the two of us would just clash. Oddly enough it was always Tsuna that would pull us apart and have a silent conversation while being a mother hen around me. Then the three of us would go off together, either just for a walk around Namimori or we'd relax in the forest. It was odd.

The day we were invited to Hibari's _birthday_ I nearly swallowed my tongue.

Artemis and Nana were absolutely thrilled. Tsuna was nervous for all the right reasons and I was wondering if it was already to late to rethink my life choices that day.

The Hibari home was big. When say big, I mean B.I.G. Tsuna and I almost got lost a couple of times. I'd like to say over the couple years we've gotten better, but there was always a new corridor leading somewhere new. The party itself was more for the mothers to chat and mingle while Mr. Hibari stared Tsuna and I down for thirty minutes.

I've never seen Tsuna sweat so much in all my life. And we both took dance together, so I've seen him really sweat but Mr. Hibari's stare made Kyoya's look like a kitten.

We passed some test though. Mr. Hibari had looked at Kyoya and nodded his head before getting up and leaving. And that was the day we also saw Kyoya puff up proudly. Tsuna and I had just looked at each other _very_ confused even to this day. After that though it was pretty normal. Kyoya suddenly launching an attack at me, leading to our usual brawl, and Tsuna splitting us apart after things get too heated for his liking.

All in all, it was interesting.

Some time later Tsuna heard about me taking up gymnastics and begged his mom to let him join me. I wasn't so sure about him joining in but he _did_ take dance classes with me and he didn't accidentally kill himself, so I didn't try to stop him from going. Gymnastic's, we quickly found out wasn't for him, but there was hip-hop music playing in our dance class, and it was like Tsuna flipped a switch and became a new person. He focused on dancing and that became our thing. Now you could never find Tsuna without a pair of head phones either on his shoulder or snug on his ears.

Another thing that happened to me is that Artemis has made me wear a special weight suit that I have to wear everywhere. I can tell you right now Mighto Gai would be very proud of Artemis's methods of personal training. Me on the other hand? Lets just say pain and I are **very** good friends now...

So yeah. Hibari Kyoya is officially part of our tiny group, way sooner than expected and Tsuna has a hobby that doesn't involve sitting around all day reading manga... Who'd have have thought. I sure as hell didn't!

Those two have given me grey hairs from the sheer amount of stress they pile me under! I'm not joking! I found a few on my bangs and I can tell it'll only be a matter of time before I look a little like Rogue from X-men!

Today though is the summer festival and Artemis thought it be good idea that we get out of town for a bit and celebrate it all together.  
So in moms car is Tsuna, Nana, myself, Artemis and Kyoya.

I don't know th name of the little town were going to for this but I didn't really care at the moment. I was to tired from gymnastics and dance earlier today to care.  
"Neh Linn-chan, Kyoya-san, what do you think will be at this town festival? Maybe they'll have chocolate mochi," Tsuna said as he leaned back in his seat on my left, fiddling with his I-pod.

Yes, people. Tsuna and Kyoya are on first name bases. It was actually Kyoya that told us to refer to him as such. It happened on his last birthday where he...requested/demanded? He said something along the lines of it involving pack dynamic but I was too busy trying not to choke on my tempura at the time to really listen to his reasons. But yeah.

Kyoya was on my right, seemingly taking a nap with his arms crossed over his chest. With him being ten years old I was seeing the Kyoya Hibari from the comic slowly growing in front of my eyes.

"Hn...steak."

Tsuna chuckled at that response, I could only shake my head.

"So long as nothing weird happens I could care less about what we eat." I grumble wanting nothing more then to curl up and go bed but with these two. It's like they had a mission to make sure I didn't catch any sleep. Just the thought of sleep made me yawn.

"Still tired Linn-chan? Didn't you get any sleep?" Tsuna asked innocently making me glare at him.

"No...because _someone_ decided to use me as there own personal teddy bear and someone else was sleeping too close for me to sleep at all," I hissed making Tsuna sweat drop. He knew I was talking about last night's sleep over at his place.

I don't know how but we all fell asleep in th living room after watching a classic Japanese movie that Kyoya wanted to watch. Next thing I know Kyoya is sleeping not even arms length away from my person and Tsuna, the leech, clung to me in his sleep! In fear for my brain cells and discomfort from to much body heat, I didn't sleep at all.

"Sorry Linn-chan, I can't help it. You just comfortable to be around," Tsuna said with a sheepish grin while scratching his nose.

"So I've noticed..." I growled.

A sudden weight fell onto my right shoulder, making me tense before sighing.

"Really."

Tsuna chuckled like an imp into his hand at the sight of Hibari using my shoulder as his pillow.

"I hate you both."

 **o o o**

The car ride was roughly thirty minutes to the town. Parking at a near by local shrine were there was already huge groups of people starting to get ready for todays festivities. Kyoya growled something about crowds but Artemis was quick to lead our group to a park that was oddly vacant.

Artemis placed the cooler she was carrying as well as a giant bag with blankets and other things we'd need for our little picnic.

"Alright, why don't you three go off and explore while Nana and I get things set up. Just remember to be back here around seven okay?"

"Hai, Kaasan, come on you two lets see what this town has that Namimori doesn't," I said while putting on my roller blades, because knowing our odd luck we'll run into trouble one way or the other.

"Un, maybe we can find a souvenir," Tsuna said while Kyoya stood to the side and did his best to look uinterested. I've grown used to some of his quirks, however, and judging by the glint in his eye hes was wondering if their would be any challenges in this unknown territory.

"Maybe, lets try and not cause trouble though. That means you Kyoya-san," I said pointedly. Kyoya just gave me a sidways glance before turning to walk off on his own.

"Oh no you don't, you're not wondering off, Tsuna come on," I growled out as I rolled after the prefect in the making.

"Ah, wait up you two!"

The town in general almost had the same feel as Namimori, which was cool but I couldn't help feel like something was calling out to me. I blamed it on Tsuna's flames being their clingy self, but as we explored more of the town, the feeling grew stronger. It wasn't till I found myself alone near some market that I realised I'd been lead here instinctively.

 _"Great Tsuna's probably going to freak out once he realises I've slipped away. And Kyoya will most like be pissed for having to baby sit Tsuna... Ugh, why me,"_ I groan out in depression.

"Hey loser, get back here with that cat!" A sudden rough voice yelled out and drawing my attention. I looked to my right in time to see a head of red hair and big red eyes before I was nearly bowled over. Instinct allowed me to catch myself and who ever crashed into me.

"Hey are you-"

"There you are you little shit, once we're done with you, you'll wish you never got in our way."

Without really thinking about it I pushed the boy behind me. Both him and the group before me looked to be middle schoolers going onto high school maybe. One thing I can say for sure? These kids were on the top of my shit list.

"Oh, would you look at that, the squirt's got a girlfriend," the leader said with a sneer, approaching me.

"Why don't you stand aside and let us take our friend there and the kitten. This doesn't involve you. What you say?" He said while placing his hand on my shoulder, pretending to be 'nice' despite me _literally_ being two feet away when he threatened the kid behind me.

Sometimes I wonder just what size people's brains really are, especially when they laugh ominously and expect to be believed.

I heard the boy behind me try to say something along the lines of leaving me out of this or something, but I wasn't about to let this kid shielding a kitten get hurt on my watch.

The bully was about to push me aside when I grabbed his wrist and squeezed. He grunted at the pain and pressure on his wrist and couldn't break free when he began to struggle.

"Here's an idea," I growled while pulling his wrist off my shoulder and continuing to squeeze.

"Why don't you piss off before you guys find yourselves in a world of hurt," I said as I shoved the guy away.

"You bitch, we'll crush you," the boss of the group growled as he held his wrist.

Crouching, I prepared myself. My eyes flashed silver.

"Oh no, it'll be you that'll find their faces in the cement,"' I hissed.

And like a switch flipped the boys charged forward and I grinned. Kyoya was rubbing off on me. Somehow I'm not too broken up about that.

 **o o o**

Tsuna wasn't amused.

It was almost 6:30 and they were due back in half and hour and Aislinn had been _missing_ for over hour.

He'd been looking for her since he noticed she wasn't with him and Kyoya. Of course Kyoya wasn't worried and said he was heading back without them, saying that Aislinn could take care of herself. He wasn't wrong. Tsuna knew Aislinn was more then capable, but that didn't stop the nagging feeling in his head.

Something had drawn Aislinn out and what ever it was, he wasn't sure he liked it. Music played loudly in his ears as his hands were tucked into his pockets. Tsuna found himself wandering closer to a market.

A crowd of people were hovering around. The whisper in his head said his wind was fighting had him run over. Pushing through the crowd, Tsuna came to the front to see a man being kicked in the face with a pair of familiar roller blades.

"Ais-" Tsuna cut himself off as something pricked at some sense he couldn't name.

Aislinn was practically dancing around the taller boys, and always seemed to be in the air, back flipping and using their backs as stepping stones, all the while keeping them away from a red haired boy who was holding a shivering kitten close to his chest. As if the red head sensed him, he looked up to meet Tsuna's eyes. Something in Tsuna clicked and he charged forward.

Aislinn felt Tsuna pass her and knew he was going to pull the other boy away from the fight.

"Aislinn, don't take too long," Tsuna said, his voice a bit deeper now.

"Of course," Aislinn responded before once again launching into the fight.

 **o o o**

Tsuna pulled the red haired boy through the spectating crowd toward the park across the market. Once the both of them were there they sat on the ground.

"Haaaa, that was scary, leave it to Linn-chan to find someone in need," Tsuna said with a sigh before looking at the boy beside him.

He had red and messy hair, band-aids on his face, and interesting red eyes. In place of pupils he had a compass shape in his eyes.

"Ano, are you ok and the kitten ok?" Tsuna asked.

The boy looked up at Tsuna and nodded shyly.

"Y-yes, but what about your friend, she is your friend right? Is it okay to leave her by herself?"

Tsuna grinned sheepishly while scratching his nose. "Yeah, Linn-chan may not look it but she's really strong, and I'd just get in her way if I tried to help."

"O-oh..."

The awkward silence fell between them and it was almost thick enough to cut with a knife. Fidgeting nervously, Tsuna pulled off his head phones.

"Ano, My names Sawada Tsunayoshi, what about you?"

The red haired boy's eyes widened and Tsuna privately marveled over the shape of the pupils. Seeing Tsuna staring at him, the boy clutched the front of his shirt tightly. He seemed to struggle with something before lowering his head.

"My name is E-Enma. Kozato Enma."

The kitten's quiet mewl was carried by the wind between the boys

Tsuna smiled and reached out a hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Enma-san."

Hesitantly Enma reached out and shook Tsuna's hand.

"N-nice to me you too Sawada-san."

 **o o o**

That was oddly refreshing.

Kicking some delinquents that pick on kittens soothed something in me. I hummed as I left the market and followed the tugging sensation to a park just across the street.

There I found Tsuna laughing as a little kitten batted at his finger and in the red haired kid's hands made me want to go have a moe moment because that was just to cute. Sadly I found myself freezing once Tsuna and the boy looking toward me.

 _"Oh, chocolate."_

"Linn-chan, come on over!" Tsuna yelled while waving.

I walked over stiffly, moving against my inner voice yelling to run alternately screaming 'NOPE, NOPE, NOPE' the entire short way over. My eyes met crimson and oddly shaped pupils resembling compasses, and then I felt two pulling forces pulling me forward. As I got closer the word 'nope' overtook the inner scream to flee, but that did little to help me as I found myself looking down at the boys and the little kitten held between them.

"Linn-chan, this is my new friend Enma-kun, Enma-kun, this is my best friend Aislinn," Tsuna said cheerily, clearly not noticing my inner turmoil

Enma blinked up at me before smiling shyly.

"Its nice to meet you Aislinn-san, and thank you for save me and the cat."

"U-Un." I could only nod like a bobble-head.

"Enma-kun has agreed to join us Linn-chan, this way we can hangout longer," Tsuna said while hopping up. "Not only that, I want to ask Kaasan if we can take in this kitten. Enma-kun said it's a stray, and can't keep it," he said while staring resolutely into my eyes.

I knew then and there that there was no stopping what was happening. Sighing in defeat I nodded my head.

"Alright, can't see why not. Besides the kitten isn't the only one with the lost look. Heh. Well Enma, welcome to our little rag tag group," I said while ruffling his hair and making the poor boy blush.

Tsuna suddenly grabbed both mine and Enma's hands, all the while a large grin lit his features.

"Alright lets go before Kyoya-san eats all our food, he's a bottomless pit when it comes to traditional Japanese food," Tsuna laughed as he pulled us along.

"Kyoya would 'bite you to death' for that comment," I said while chuckling in agreement.

"I-is this Kyoya, your other friend?" Enma asked innocently making me sweat drop.

"Yep. He's Namimori's resident carnivore, so let Tsuna introduce you to him. I'm afraid if I do it, he'll want to challenge you or something," I muttered the last part, knowing Hibari.

Enma blinked at me in confusion but looked forward as he hugged the kitten to his chest with his free hand.

 **o o o**

Feeling her daughters flames brush against her awareness, Artemis knew they would be joining up with her and Nana at any moment. But what caught the ageless woman's attention was the earth flame with Aislinn and Tsuna.

"My oh my, looks like Linn-chan and Tsu-kun have made a new friend," Artemis said out loud making the young cloud look to the park entrance to see Tsuna and Aislinn coming forward with a young boy with red hair and eyes Artemis hadn't seen in in a very long time.

"Kaasan, auntie, we've invited our new friend to hang out with us," Tsuna waved. Aislinn was in the middle of the group looking more tired than usual.

'Probably from the strain of hermes going through two central flames constantly tugging no doubt,' Artemis mused. Both earth and sky flames have wrapped themselves around the wind, greedy to have the balance that it provides between the two.

"I can see that, please come join us, dinner is ready and the fireworks should start around 8pm, that should give us time to get to the shrine to make our wishes," Artemis said as they came to the picnic blanket.

"Hai! Oh Enma-kun, this is Linn-chan's kaasan Artemis, beside her is my Kaasan Nana, and the one by the tree is our friend Hibari Kyoya," Tsuna introduced the entire group, and Artemis had to stop herself from chuckling when Kyoya scrunched up his nose in distates, but did nothing to correct Tsuna.

Enma bowed. "It's nice to meet you, my names Kozarto Enma, p-please take care of me."

'Kozarto. My what a small world indeed, Saoirse would never of seen this coming I bet.'

"My you're the Enma-chan I've heard so much from my other daughter, do you remember a girl called Saoirse-chan, Enma-chan?"

Artemis saw Aislinn blanch at the thought of Saoirse already knowing the boy, but oh was she in for a treat.

Enma's red eyes widened in suprise. "S-Saoirse, onii-chan? She's my cousin...y-you're her kaasan, A-Artemis-san?!" Enma was in obviouse shock and by the looks of it so was Aislinn. Oh, Artemis loved how easy it was to surprise children.

"Why yes, Vega Saoirse is indeed my eldest, who'd have thought I'd run into one of her family members here. Come, sit, you must tell me about yourself Enma-chan, Saoirse tells me you are quite the adorable child. And I see she wasn't telling stories," Artemis smiled at the young Shimon head. She caught Aislinn using that watch Saoirse said to call her with in the background.

Enma flushed and seemed to try to shrink as he sat down in front of her while Tsuna sat on his left.

"Does that make Linn-chan his cousin too Aunty?" Tsuna asked me curiously, making Artemis chuckle before shaking her head no.

"No dear, I adopted both. Only Saoirse comes from Enma-chan's side of the family."

Tsuna nodded in understanding while Artemis caught Enma looking at Aislinn who stood off to the side away from everyone seeming to be talking into her phone. From what Artemis could tell it was French she was speaking in.

"Relieved Enma-chan?" Artemis poked teasingly making the boy flush and shake his head no rapidly. For a second she thought she saw something flash in Tsuna's eyes but it was gone before she could really analyze it.

"N-no, I'm just surprised is all. I-I didn't think I had anymore...family."

The sudden shift in Enma's mood sent alarm bells blaring in Artemis's head, and she witnessed a tense look cross Tsuna and Aislinn's faces as they watched the boy in worry. Artemis caught Aislinn walking over with the phone in her hand, clearly still on the line with someone.

"Enma dear...is everything alright?" Artemis said gently, wanting with all her heart to scoop up the poor child into a hug. It would seem, however, that Aislinn had something else in mind.

"Enma, would you like to talk to my onii-san?" She asked holding out the phone to Enma.

Enma blinked in surprise before giving Tsuna the kitten and taking the phone carefully. Aislinn sat on Enma's right and unknowingly used her flames to give Enma the support he needed.

"S-Sao-chan?"

'Oh dear...something must have seriously happened to the poor boy to make him sound so broken.' Artemis noticed Nana had stopped setting the food to look at Enma worriedly. Even Kyoya now had both eyes open and watching everyone more intently now, unknowingly taking up the guarding position.

'So young , yet already so strong...fate must really have something unkind for them if they already are growing so quickly.' That was troubling indeed as Artemis watched the young Shimon boy begin to shake. Tears dripped down his reddened face.

"They're gone Sao-chan...they're all gone...its just me and some others left." Enma's voice cracked as his tears finally fell, making Aislinn and Tsuna look a each other in worry before Aislinn pulled Enma into herself swallowing the boy in a hug, and letting her flames wash over him.

The rest of the conversation was worrying. Enma's family was murdered from whats she caught and that he lived alone with other cousins. The boy suddenly shut up, shock written clearly on his face.

"W-what? What do you mean you've hidden them? Who and how many?" Enma's voice had an edge to it but shock was the most present before more tears seemed to flow.

"R-really...y-your not lying?" Enma's suddenly had to hold the phone away from his er as Saoirse voice was heard loud and clear.

~Oy, who do you think you're talkin to laddy, I tell no tales!~

"Ha-hai Sao-chan..its just..." Enma said hesitantly.

~I know Enma, but believe me. I've never lied to ya now have I?~ Saoirse voice came out more gently now making Enma finally smile which sent relief through the majority of those present. Tsuna and Aislinn eased up as Kyoya seemed to dismiss our group.

~Ay, now wipe them tears that I know your sheddin'. I can't give you detail as of yet, but I will soon, but until then you can trust in my Ma and little Sis if you ever need anythin', that includes the little scruffy one she's made friends with too.~

"Oy!" Tsuna barked out while a blush coloured his cheeks.

Enma laughed, an honest laugh that made Artemis smile in relief.

"I'll try Sao-chan, and I'm glad you're safe too."

~Heh, not gettin' rid of me that easily, anyway, got to go, I've been on this thing far to long. Ask Linn to call me if anything comes up got it, later Little Red~ The line went dead a moment after, leaving the group in silence for a moment before Enma gave Aislinn her phone. Aislinn took it only to be glomped by the boy.

"O-Oyi?!" Aislinn squeaked out making me smile and Nana to sigh in relief.

"I think that's enough stress for today don't you agree Arty-chan." Nana said while finally taking out the food in the basket.

I couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, and it looks like Linn-chan can handle the rest." Artemis said while watching Aislinn pat Enma's back awkwardly.

 **o o o**

I was beyond surprised finding out Saoirse was actually related to thee Enma Kozarto, just twice removed. Enma had thanked me for calling Saoirse repeatedly to the point it as just getting to be a bit much for me to handle. Tsuna wasn't helping me either by joining in the hugging session. I had asked Kyoya to help me but he just chuffed and ate his food, ignoring my suffering. I didn't get my precious bubble back until Nana gave the boys their food.

After the food was finished we enjoyed the fireworks. Enma and Tsuna sat together and talked animatedly while Kyoya and I kept our distance while he held the kitten. I'll admit, watching Kyoya being in awe of a little kitten sleeping in his arms was absolutely adorable. But I'd sooner get run over by raging buffalo than admit that out loud.

After that though we all headed to the shrine we had parked the car. Kyoya wasn't letting go of the kitten, which we didn't mind since he walked more in the group because of it.  
Youngest always stayed in the centre of the pack thing I'm guessing. Which made us smile secretively.

The shrine was nice and big enough to handle the large amount of people. Once we got to have are turn making a wish there were four strings for each of us, so together with my boys, we made our wish before going to get our fortunes.

Once we had our fortunes we stood in a circle.

"Alright, lets see what we got." Tsuna said nervously. Both Enma and I nodded while Kyoya scratched the kittens ear. Together we pulled out or fortunes from their container.

Reading mine made me want to laugh and cry.

 _Your life will be full of unpredictable outcomes and just as many possibilities._  
 _Be warned, a darkness festers closer to you then you realize._  
 _Unlucky but lucky_

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And what darkness?!' I cried out mentally.

 **o o o**

Meanwhile with the others...

Tsuna's:

 _Enjoy the peace while it lasts for a great trial comes your way very soon. Keep an eye out for the wind, it will be your greatest strength for what's to come._  
 _Be warned, you are unaware of a darker part of yourself._  
 _Avarage luck._

Enma's:  
 _Friends have appeared and they will be your biggest support for what is to come, don't lose hope._

 _Be warned, a spade hides in the mirage. Keep the wind close to relieve the nightmare._  
 _Lucky._

Kyoya's:  
 _Your pack will make you stronger, but don't let your guard down, something will threaten them and try to take them away. The wind is a clouds greatest rival and greatest ally don't let them vanish._  
 _Be warned: Don't let insects that bite near you when you're in the final grade and sakura flutters freely._  
 _Great luck._

Tsuna quirked a brow, not really understanding what it meant. He decided to place the paper in his pocket to look at later. Enma was also confused but believed he understood one part and it made him weary. Kyoya though just shrugged and tossed the note on a nearby garbage can.

 **o o o**

"Tsu-kun, Kyoya-kun, Linn-chan, its time to go home!" Nana shouted from beside Artemis. Making us all look at each other before I noticed Enma wilting a bit.  
Smiling I ruffled the boy hair.

"Hey, this isn't goodbye you know, your part of our little group now and since Kyoya-san has techniqually just agreed to adopt the kitten that gives you visiting rights to make sure its happy," I said while feeling Kyoya's glare on me. I knew he'd most likely try to 'bite me' later but I didn't really care. I had a baby red panda to comfort.

I pulled out a piece of paper with all our numbers on them, even Kyoya's that had emergency only on the side of it.

"Give Tsuna and I a call whenever, and Kyoya here when ever you have an emergency."

Tsuna wrapped an arm around Enma. "Yeah, maybe you can come down and visit us, we can do a group sleep over!"

Kyoya chuffed but the kitten butting his chin made him sigh before nodding.

Enma smiled and it was a bright, broad thing. I knew he'd be alright.

"I will, and you guys should visit my place to, I'd like my family to meet you guys," he said giving a bright smile of his own.

We all agreed.

Artemis insisted she drop Enma off at his door step which was interesting. I'm glad we are still relatively tiny because I'd most likely be sitting in someones lap on the drive to Enma's. We dropped him of not too far from the shrine we were at and waved goodbye to Enma as we drove away.

It wasn't till my face met my pilow did I realise Enma's invitation to his home ment.

Kyoya and Adelheid meeting...

Spade hiding in a certain desert flame user...

A perverted idiot...

"Why... what did I do to deserve this..."


End file.
